


Can You Help Me Study?

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Dipper is a Gryffindor, Fifth Year Wirt, Fourth Year Dipper, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Studying, Wirt is a Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper has trouble remembering potions and his Ravenclaw friend, Wirt helps him study.





	Can You Help Me Study?

Studying during a Quidditch game. Great. It didn’t help that this was the Slytherin/Hufflepuff game that his sister had been practicing all week for. Mabel was a Hufflepuff beater and Dipper desperately wanted him to see her play. He had to lie to his sister and tell her he was sick and was going to head up to the hospital wing.

Out of all the things Dipper could be doing, he was stuck in his empty common room waiting for his friend Wirt to help him with potions. He just couldn’t remember the order of which he would put the potions ingredients in.

The only trouble with having Wirt come over is that the fifth year was a Ravenclaw, and Dipper a fourth year Gryffindor.

That made it hard to find a place to study together, alone. But this is why they planned it during a Quidditch game everyone would be attending. They had at least half an hour to study, maybe longer.

Dipper wanted to use the telltale Room of Requirement, but he guessed that they didn't truly need it since it didn’t appear for them.

The Gryffindor brushed his unruly hair from his eyes and looked at the back of the painting that doubled as the door. He had told Wirt the right password, hadn’t he?  _ Down with the snakes.  _ It couldn’t of changed since this morning.

Just as Dipper was going to get up and check to see if Wirt was still coming, the painting swung outward and in stepped the Ravenclaw. Wirt wasn’t wearing his robes, but instead an orangish sweater with a dress shirt underneath and a pair of grey jeans. With him he brought a book satchel.

Dipper liked it when he got to see Wirt in normal clothes, they suited him better than his robes.

“S-Sorry.” Wirt muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not used to coming to coming to this side of the castle.”He sat down in an armchair next to the one Dipper was sitting in and looked around. “Wow, I didn’t imagine it to look so- cozily mixed matched with a hint of gothic undertones.”

Dipper turned in his chair to better face Wirt, “It’s okay, I was worried the password changed this morning.” He said. “The whole castle is gothic.”

“Oh-” the Ravenclaw nervously laughed. “Yeah, I guess it is. But your common room is more gothic than mine.”

“What’s yours like again?” Dipper pulled a pen from within his robes and twirled it between his fingers, it was a little habit of his. Besides, none of the teachers got mad about him using a pen, they very well couldn’t when his great uncle Ford was the headmaster.

“Oh it’s like an stargazing observatory. The ceiling is a star map and there’s dozens of windows.”

“You should sneak me in sometime.” Dipper said with a small grin. “It sounds nice.”

“Psh, maybe during the next game.” Wirt pulled a thick, old looking book from his satchel and put it on the arm of the chair. “You ready?”

“Not really,” Dipper sighed. “But I guess.”

“Come on, I bet you can get it down, don’t worry.” The Ravenclaw reassured, opening the book. “You said you can’t remember the order of ingredients right?”

“Yeah, I know all the things I have put in. I just can’t remember the order.” Dipper let his face fall into the palm of his hand as he watched Wirt flip through the book.

“Well, um you’re into 80’s pop, right?”

“Yeah, Babba mostly. Why?”

“Maybe you can incorporate the ingredients into the lyrics of a song?” Wirt said with a hint of uncertainty. “Like a parody.”

“That actually sounds really fun, it’s a good thing I actually have a book of all her songs.” A smile spread across Dipper’s face and he stood up. “Let me go get it!” He called out, quickly making his way to the boys’ staircase then into the the dormitory.

Dipper rummaged around in the trunk at the foot of his four poster bed until he found the book of songs. With it in hand he dashed back down to the common room.

***

And in just about hour or so, Dipper had two potions completely memorized. This new way of remembering was perfect.

“Thanks, man. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” The young Gryffindor said smiling.

Wirt’s cheeks took on a soft glow, he shut the book of spells he had brought with him. “Oh- um, don’t thank me. You probably would’ve figured something out if I didn’t help.”

“No, no, I’m serious.” Dipper put his hand on the cover of the book, his fingers gently brushed against the Ravenclaw’s. “I owe you.”

Both of the boy’s cheeks were warm and matched the red tapestries around them.

“Well,” Wirt’s voice was small, he slowly put his hand over Dipper’s. “Our next Hogsmeade trip..”

“Yes?” The Gryffindor's voice came out in a hushed whisper, he was holding his breath.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Finally Dipper could breath again. “Of course, I’d love to.”

Slowly the two were leaning awkwardly over the armchairs and then at all at once, they were kissing.

And then the door painting swung outwardly and a loud bunch of Gryffindors barged in.


End file.
